gizmonautsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gizmonauts Wiki:Policies/Do Not Post
Do Not Post Policy DNP stands for Do Not Post. Things on this list should not be posted anywhere on . Some of them are specifically banned and will get you banned if you persist in posting them. Copyrighted Content Copyrighted content (from Backflip Studios or another source) which is in blatant violation of fair use is not permitted to be posted. See the copyright policy for more information. Exploits Posting of info or links to any current exploits or glitching that provides users an unfair advantage (or any other way of breaking/altering the intended game play of Gizmonauts) will be deleted and may result in a ban. It is suggested, therefore, that you not do so. However, depending on the use of the term, datamining is prevalent in the Gizmonauts community even among reputable official fansites, usually for data about bots and similar information. Therefore, for the purposes of this policy, publication of datamined content on Gizmonauts Wiki is controlled as defined below. Datamined or Unreleased Content Policies/Images Policy For the purposes of this section, datamining is defined as accessing content which is not accessible in normal gameplay in the official unmodified client. This specifically refers to accessing the "game files" which are not intended to be used as a method of retrieving unreleased content. Preference will always be given to "true" in-game screenshots over content obtained by any other method. Content arrived at by an exploit is not allowed to be posted on . Articles about announced content are permitted, however, these articles may only contain information that is readily available from the source of the announcement and will act as a placeholder until the release of actual content. Adding unreleased information from any source may result in a ban. Hacking vs. Jailbreak While it may not be known to most of the community, jailbreaking on its own is not, I repeat is not hacking. It is common belief that jailbreaking is hacking, however, this is not true. In fact, jailbreaking is highly utilitarian where as hacking might be useful in same aspects, it is designed as a malicious and deceitful manner of acquiring an unfair advantage over a system or users who choose to only engage in legitimate play whether or not the game is competitive. Related Content On , we prohibit the advertising or article discussions on both hacking and jailbreaking in any respect. Images that depict obvious cheating through exploits, glitching, or hacking will be removed immediately. Continued posting of such images may result in a ban and/or block. Speculation Unsourced speculation (that is, speculation without factual sources) is not permitted in main namespace (Mainspace) articles on the wiki, and all speculation should be kept separate from factual content within blog posts which also receive large amounts of traffic. Inaccuracy or opinions about announced content are best kept off-wiki; unannounced content on external sites is not permitted to be linked. Off-Topic content Do not post content that has no connection with Gizmonauts whatsoever. Off-topic content can be deleted by any Wiki contributor, and whole pages that are off-topic are candidates for speedy deletion. Persisting in posting such content may get you labeled as a vandal and/or banned. is not Wikipedia. Do not create articles to define real-world things which have little connection to Gizmonauts. If it is necessary to provide a definition, you can use an interwiki link to connect to the likely more in-depth article on Wikipedia. Defamatory or False Content Articles and/or talk pages that are nothing but personal defamation not only violates the neutral-point-of-view policy, but are also illegal in many countries. Defamatory content can be deleted by any Wiki contributor, and whole pages that are nothing but defamation are candidates for speedy deletion. Note that a modicum of common sense has to be applied to this policy. While isolated cases of "I think you are being a jerk right now, because'' ..." as a response in a talk page is not exactly good etiquette, it is not defamation. A whole barrage of why a person has to be an idiot is defamation. * When tagging a defamatory page , you ''may want to remove pieces of the text pointing to specific people while the page is awaiting deletion. It is a judgment call. This goes especially for real-world contact information like phone numbers, real-world addresses, etc. * Please add a line below the tag indicating that the page is strictly defamation and that is the reason why it is being deleted. Alternatively, use . Attempting to mislead others by submitting content which is blatantly false and which is not subject to interpretation is also not acceptable. When in doubt, and if you can, you should cite it. Persisting in posting either defamatory or false content may end up with you labeled as a vandal and/or banned. Discrimination is a wiki for everyone. We do not tolerate discrimination based upon social status, age, gender, nationality, religion, sexual orientation, etc. Non-English Content This wiki is an English wiki. Its infrastructure does not support content in other languages. Doing so would entail something like what wikipedia has — different sub-domains and monitoring routines to track changes between different language versions of pages and alert translators. Therefore, non-English content is against policy and can be tagged for deletion when found, the only exception is if in-game content is released using a name that is non-English. Nonsense Pages which don't make any sense or are "non-content" may be candidates for deletion. Non-content includes empty or virtually empty pages (or stubs with absolutely no content, with some exceptions), slang terms, and forum memes. Other Prohibitions Enforced by this Policy Content which violates the Wikia Terms of Use is not acceptable on this wiki. Furthermore, the following are restricted (see ): * Pornography, adult or mature content * Violent content * Excessive profanity * Gambling or casino-related content * Illicit drugs and drug paraphernalia content * Any other content that is illegal, promotes illegal activity or infringes on the legal rights of others Violations Content which qualifies as DNP should be edited out, or if the entire page is DNP content, tagged for deletion. If you cannot edit out the content, please contact an administrator on their message wall. Users who persist in posting DNP content may have action taken against them.